Back and Forth with Courage
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Youko's finally going to teach Shuichi YoukoShuichi Lemons oneshot


**Disclaimer: I WISH. I WISH UPON A STAR THAT I OWNED THIS. THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE I WISH I OWNED IT JUST SO I COULD GLAOT DAMMIT!**

**Warning:** Lemon which means graphical speech and its yaoi which is male on male you don't like it DON'T READ IT. I'M SICK OF THE FLAMES! IF YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIKE IT WHY DO YOU READ IT. FINE PRINT PEOPLE!

This is dedicated to my friend Karasu only because we co-wrote it one friday when we were realllllllllllllllllllllllllly bored. Like the bored where you do stupid things like RP a yaoi fanfictons.

* * *

Kurama continued to walk home. He was currently on a busy city street as he walked past a mirrored building; he froze suddenly as he sensed an approaching youki. He eyed the surroundings, checking to see if it was close, or a threat to him. His gaze traveled to a mirrored building and his breath caught. His eyes met gold. Youko smirked.

"Hello, Shuichi."

Said boy's eyes widened as he saw the silver spirit fox instead of his own reflection. An almost deadly freeze reining over his body, he couldn't think, he couldn't talk. He shook his head and ran, Youko's voice following him as he tried to shake it off. Youko's smirk became even wider when he saw the redhead run. He followed him, with a killer's slow pace, all the while taunting Shuichi, as the world seemed to stop.

"What's the matter, Shuichi? Don't you wanna play?"

Play? This wasn't play. Shuichi began to run even faster. His muscles yelling at him as he exerted his endurance to the fullest. He wasn't demon. He was human. Youko was demon. Now the game of cat and mouse began as Youko continued to follow him. The fox was having fun with him. He was the game.

Youko laughed when he sensed that Shuichi was tiring out. He knew the human wouldn't last against him, the mighty Youko, for long.

"Oh, Shuichi, why do you insist on running from me when you know I'll catch you?"

Shuuichi shook his head ignoring the voice. The thoughts of his fate invading his mind. He tried to run even faster as his house came into view. He ran right through the front door. Ignoring his mother as he ran to his room, shutting the door, and covering the mirror thinking that would keep the Youko away. If Youko was apart of him, maybe being able to see him as a reflection was what brought him into the reality that he lived in. Youko would not find him. He would not bend. He would fight, and Youko would lose.

The kitsune stopped following Shuichi for a moment, smirking to himself again, he would let the boy believe that he was safe, that he had won, for now. It would make it so much more fun that way. After all, Youko did love a challenge.

"Don't worry, Shuichi, I'll get you when you least expect it..."

Shuichi's breath went from rapid to shallow as he realized the fox hadn't followed him. He ran his hands through his hair, holding his head in his hands as he calmed his racing heart. He ran his hands through his hair again as it remained slicked back. How could he be a live? Or rather how was he real? He had just been a soul. More so, he was the other side of His soul.

How was he...real?

Youko silently stood in the shadows. Watching, waiting, planning. He would have Shuichi tonight, right before the boy went to bed.

Shuichi's even breathing was shocked into rapidness as his voice left his throat in a howl. He felt the pain shoot through his back.

"Did you really think you had escaped?" Someone whispered from the darkness of his room. Youko laughed sadistically.

"I told you: I would catch you, my dear Shuichi, when you least expected it..." Youko emerged from the shadows, looking like a deadly angel in white.

"H-how are you here? You're a part of me you shouldn't be here. Your not real!" Shuuichi yelled, pushing himself against a wall as he cowered under the demon's gaze. His breathing erratic as he stared into the eyes of an angel.

"Ah…here comes the hard part…the explaining." Youko clapped his hands together, and kneeled in front of Shuichi.

"I can assure you," Youko said, leaning forward to let his breath caress Shuichi's neck, "I am very much real." Shuichi's breath caught and the Youko's smile widen.

"N-not real." Shuuichi stuttered out. Youko rolled his eyes.

"I guess there is no way to get past this. You remember Karasu the quest class demon, do you not?" Youko asked nuzzling into Shuichi's neck as the boy's body went rigid.

"H-hai..." Shuichi let out another stuttering breath. What was Youko doing? The kitsune slowly and sensually began to nip at the boy's neck.

"You see, when our body, at the time, had been, how would you say it, blown to smithereens. Something snapped, deep inside of us," Youko bit his neck lightly, "we snapped. Apart to be more precise. I miss my home. But I also missed this when I lived there." Youko said, as he became sick of talking. He sucked on Shuichi's neck, the skin turning a dark red. Shuichi's breathing became more erratic as he tried to register what was happening.

"Y-you…what are you doing?" The redhead whispered, trying not to moan. His neck was the most sensitive part of his body, and Youko was currently attacking it.

Youko ignored the question as he continued, loving the fact that Shuichi was torturing himself. The muffled moans, the blood dripping from his lip.

"Y-youko w-hat are you doing?" Shuichi asked again. The spirit fox growled in frustration and he bit Shuichi hard before letting his breath run a crossed the boy's ear.

"I'm seducing you." Shuichi's eyes widened with realization. Of course... With a sudden burst of strength, Shuichi tried to push Youko away. He wasn't going to let himself be taken advantage of this way.

"Stop!"

Youko growled viciously when the boy had actually managed to get him off, before darting across the room. Youko grabbed his leg.

"Its always more fun when they run." Youko mumbled, before he pulled Shuichi under him, looking into shocked and scared green eyes.

The red-haired boy's breath caught again when his eyes met fierce gold ones.

'Calm, stay calm, Shuichi, think…' He told himself. Youko smirked when he sensed how frightened Shuichi truly was.

"Sshh, don't be afraid, my sweet little Shuichi… I don't bite...not too hard, anyway." Once more, Youko laughed psychotically.

Shuuichi began to squirm, his mind racing as fast as his heart. He had to do something he couldn't let Youko in. He pushed against the Youko, his hands hitting a brick wall as they came into contact with Youko's stomach and chest. He gulped slightly at the look on Youko's face.

"You can't get away from me," Youko purred, leaning inches away from Shuichi's face.

"I'll never let you get away." With that being said, the kitsune closed the gap between his and Shuichi's lips.

Shuichi's entire body froze before he turned his head and squirmed again trying to get away from Youko's lips.

No not like this, not now. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

Again, the Youko growled.

"I won't let you resist me…" He murmured, attacking Shuichi's neck again. "I will make you bend to my will." He started sucking the previously bruised skin, biting the marks already made.

His mind resisted but his body fully welcomed it bending to the Youko's will just as he had said. Shuichi moaned when Youko bit him harder then he had so far. He could feel the fox smirk against his neck.

No, please no. He's not supposed to know. Shuichi whimpered in his mind before he heard Youko above him. His eyes stayed fixed on Youko.

His mouth didn't move, how could he have talked? Telepathy.. Shuuichi thought. He knows what I'm thinking. Youko smiled to Shuichi's horror. The boy's green eyes widening in terror.

"No" Shuichi whispered. Youko grinned even wider.

"Yes." Before Shuichi could stop him, he began to shred the top of his kimono.

Youko's cold hands left his skin sensitive, as it felt like silk had been dragged over his body. His body shivering slightly at the ghost movements of Youko's hands, he enjoyed it all right. Enough to know, that through the haze. Youko knew exactly what he was thinking and how he'd loved to be under... He stopped that thought as he felt Youko lay against him, whispering in his ear.

"Such a naughty pet. Who would have thought the sweet boy Shuichi Minamino would have sexual fantasies equal to that of a three hundred year old spirit kitsune."

Shuichi felt himself blushing madly, and turned his head away, not wanting to look into Youko's torturously beautiful golden eyes. He wanted to do something, something to make the kitsune stop making him feel this way, a way he'd never felt before. Yet…he also wanted to just let Youko do whatever he pleased. He thought of something so complicated it went over the spirit fox's head. Shuichi's eyes glazed over.

"I hate you!" He yelled as he began to thrash, pushing Youko off of him. With all of his strength he fought back. His green eyes sparkling. Shuichi's sudden outburst caught Youko by surprise. He found that Shuichi was quite attractive when angered, and the initial shock he felt was replaced by more lust.

"My dear Shuichi," the kitsune stated softly, "Are you saying you hate yourself? After all, you are apart of me, as I am apart of you..." Shuichi stopped for a second. Of course he hated himself.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I am worthless after all." Shuichi said angrily and Youko's eyes narrowed as he threw Shuichi back down against the hard floor growling.

"I'll make you realize who you are. You'll carry nothing but pride. You're apart of me, you're Youko Kurama. Your worthless human society has dimmed that part of you however. I think its time to revaluate you."

Shuichi gasped in pain when his body met the floor; face first, almost knocking him unconscious. His head span dizzily, as he tried to regain his senses.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned, barely above a whisper. Youko watched, smirking after the redhead's question, as he tried to lift himself up. Youko would have none of that. He pushed the boy back down.

"I'm teaching you a lesson." He said wickedly

The young boy's heart began racing faster than ever. What exactly did he mean by 'teach him a lesson'? Shuichi had to think of something quick, some way to get out of this predicament…

He looked around his room. The window, no. The bathroom, no exit. Then he saw his door and it was open. In the blink of an eye, he was out from under Youko and running through the door. Youko smiled. He could do for a chase.

'This should be fun,' Youko thought gleefully, as he took his time running after Shuichi.

Youko stopped slightly as he got an idea as to where Shuichi was going. He took a short cut. When Shuichi darted into the kitchen, he was thrown into a counter pressed between it and Youko's stomach as he looked shakily over his shoulder. Shuichi was nearly shaking with fear. He was trapped. The boy swallowed hard.

"Don't, Youko… Please..." He said shakily.

"Don't run Shuichi, it only makes me want you more. It makes me want to hurt you more. Torture you more. Teach you more." Youko said ignoring the boy's pleas as he licked Shuichi's neck, pushing him harder against the counter. Shuichi gasped as he felt Youko against his back. Harder then the counter he was being pushed against.

Youko trailed his hands down Shuichi's sides, making feather light caresses. He

grinded his hips into the younger boy's, wanting to make Shuichi feel as much lust as he himself did at the moment.

The boy's head dropped he couldn't deny it, not now, not anymore. He moaned softly, pushing back against Youko Kurama. Youko growled in satisfaction when he felt and heard Shuichi respond.

"Good boy," he purred, outlining Shuichi's ear with his tongue gently, trying to distract the boy while he could remove the rest of his clothes.

Shuichi shivered again at the praise, his body reacting fully to the spirit fox's touches. He couldn't tell if the mewls he was hearing were falling from him, either way he didn't care.

He pushed back against Youko, arching at the contact. Youko worked Shuichi's clothes off until he was bare before him… Then, he stepped back to admire the work that was the redheaded boy. Shuichi almost fell as Youko stepped back. He had to hold onto the counter as his support pulled back. The air cold as it hit his skin and his breathing harsh.

"You're beautiful, Shuichi," Youko whispered lustfully, his eyes drinking in the other male. Slowly, he began to remove himself of his own clothes, his molten orbs never leaving his other half.

"I'm nothing compared to you?" Shuichi gasped out, as the next thing that left his mouth was a whimper. Youko had hit him.

"First lesson: Never say anyone is more beautiful, Shuichi." Youko slammed the boy against the counter once more.

"I shall have to punish you..." Shuichi shuddered at the thought after he let out a pained gasp. Why did this feel so good? Youko answered him, his breath rushing into his ear.

"Because, my beautiful human, you are a masochist." Shuichi arched further into Youko, crying out as their bodies slid against each other erotically.

"A...masochist?" He breathed, his thoughts all jumbled together.

"How...do you...know that..?" Youko smiled grinding even harder against the boy who moaned and arched.

"Your body. I can play it like an instrument. I cause pain and you squirm in pleasure. " Youko said as his hand snaked down the front of Shuichi's body slowly. The boy was panting as if he had been running for hours.

"Y-you...you..." He blinked, and then closed his eyes. The boy could no longer put words together, and he knew he wasn't making any sense.

Youko smiled his nails digging into Shuichi's skin as he trailed them further down the boy's body.

"Yes I, Youko Kurama." The spirit fox said accenting his words. His hand completely left the boy's body to spin him around, one of his hands gripping both of Shuichi's, as he forced the boy back against the counter.

Youko smiled as Shuichi gasped, looking up at him, moaning as he melted against him. He really could play the boy like a finely tuned instrument. He pushed against Shuichi. His mouth falling to the boy's neck again, licking over bites and hickeys he had left there.

He pulled back slightly and Shuuichi whimpered, letting his eyes open half massed, they widen completely as they landed on the intricately shaped knife Youko was holding. The spirit fox smiled sadistically, and trailed the knife gently down Shuichi's arm.

"My beautiful masochist," Youko purred. As he trailed the knife farther and farther down the boy's arm, he pressed it deeper into his skin each time, until finally, there was a thin path of blood flowing.

Shuichi continued to watch wide-eyed, he turned his head and bit his lip containing a moan as Youko licked from the bottom of the cut up, before coming to kiss him. He could taste his own blood in the spirit fox's mouth.

Shuichi tried not to lose himself. That wouldn't be good. He couldn't lose him self to Youko. Never to Youko. If he lost himself to Youko he would be admitting to himself. What, not even he knew. That was something he knew Youko would teach him tonight. He hoped it was soon he wanted to learn everything.

Shuichi moaned even louder as Youko devoured his mouth. His hands fisting him roughly as he tried to arch into the touch, yet so defiantly not begging for what he wanted. He had pride.

"Lesson two:" Youko purred dragging his tongue a cross Shuichi's face. "Pride means nothing when you're with me." He spat the words with such malice that Shuichi moaned pushing against him. His pride forgotten as Youko trailed his razor sharp nails up his stomach. Lines of blood making themselves known on his pale skin. He would have scars, but it wouldn't matter. The scars proved he belonged to Youko Kurama, and now he truly did.

"Youko…" He moaned as the bloody pale fingers slid down his back. He froze as they slid down his ass, coming to a stop at his entrance. He arched against the pale body in front of him as a digit tried to make its way in. His breathing was erratic. His body was pressed against Youko's, his hands gripping the spirit fox's as a finger pressed in painfully.

Youko groaned at the tightness. How he would love to be in there right now. Although torturing his pet was so much more fun.

"What am I to you, _Shuichi_?" Youko purred into the redhead's ear, nibbling on the lobe. Shuichi's back arched at the simple attention and the finger that was making its way into his body was suddenly thrust into the knuckle. Shuichi cried out, his head flying back as his hair arched around him. He could hear Youko chuckling softly as the spirit fox attack his neck, biting him harshly at the nape of his neck.

"Mine." Youko whispered.

"Yours, master." Shuichi moaned, bending to Youko's will as he admitted to himself. That this was who he was. He was Youko's. Youko knew him, and he knew just how to get to him, and Shuichi loved every second of it.

A second finger joined the first and Shuichi was breathing so hard he thought his lungs would collapse. He buried his head in Youko's neck when he could finally move again. He sucked on the spirit fox's neck, hard. He had the god above him mewling in pleasure as he thrust his fingers in and out of Shuichi. The boy thrusting right back as he moaned loudly each time. He back arching so far Youko thought his blood-covered angel would break.

"Please…more." Shuichi gasped out as he pushed back on to the fingers. His cock painfully hard as his hands were finally free. He wrapped them around his Master's neck Youko's fingers being pulled from him as both of the spirit fox's hands grabbed his ass and hoisted him up, so his legs wrapped around his waist.

Shuichi threw his head back as his cock rubbed against Youko's stomach and his silver hair danced a cross his skin. He pulled himself closer to his silver angel and attached himself to his neck, making the purple mark into a bite, as he bit into the skin, drawing blood from the Youkai.

"Gods Shuichi…" Youko moaned, nuzzled into the human. His hands going back to the redheads ass, he ran his hands through the blood on his human again, before one hand wrapped around his own cock, and his other went back to finger-fucking Shuichi.

The redhead was pushed against the counter, his legs wrapped tightly around Youko, as the silver kitsune pushed him to the brink again before pulling out. Leaving Shuichi to whimper at the loss, his broken voice music to Youko's ears.

Shuichi arched even further against Youko as the Spirit fox's cock pushed at his entrance. He could feel, what he guessed, was his own blood, on the fox's erection. He moaned loudly. He couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure as Youko pushed against him. Moving into Shuichi's body. That was to tight, to hot, to perfect. Yet it was all his, and he would break it, bend it, and control it to his will.

"Shuichi, My Shuichi." Youko purred into the human's ear, his hand coming down to grasp the redhead's cock. It was an immediate reaction. He arched, pulling Youko even farther in, putting pressure on the most sensitive parts of his body, as he finally let his bloody lip, slip from between his teeth, as he screamed his pleasure.

It didn't matter anymore. He had accepted it and he would not deny it anymore.

"Yours all yours. Mine, mine, mine." Shuichi chanted repeatedly as if it were a mantra in his mind. He held himself even closer to Youko and could feel Youko smile against his skin, which sent shudders racking through his body.

Youko groaned as he felt Shuichi tighten around him, he was becoming impossibly tight and Youko thought he would bust it he was squeezed any tighter. He bit his lip, drawing his own blood as he tried to hold back his own pleasure.

Shuichi would have none of that. He leaned forward, catching Youko's bottom lip between his own as he sucked. Drawing the blood into his own mouth. Youko looked at the young man surprised as he swore he heard something close to a growl leave his lips, almost as possessive as his own.

He had chosen right after all…

"Please master, you sound beautiful, I want to hear you scream." Shuichi purred his face angled so his bangs shadowed his eyes. Youko shook in pleasure. Those words coming from Shuichi were too much, he was going to cum and he was going to cum soon.

"Not before you." He whispered huskily, thrusting even harder and faster into the body that was pinned between him and the counter. He gritted his teeth and pusher hard as he felt every muscle in Shuichi's body contract before the boy arched.

"Youko!" He screamed his voice becoming so hoarse, that it died off with a sob as he came hard. His vision blurring as he tried not to fall into an abyss. He euphoria was at a new height as he watched Youko as the spirit fox threw his head back. A loud growl reverberating through his chest as he threw his head back.

Shuichi groaned again as he felt his master cum inside of him and as Youko buried his head in Shuichi's neck, nuzzling the bite mark he left, while leaving small licks. Shuichi hid his face in Youko's neck, tears falling from his eyes as he admitted to himself what he was trying to deny from the beginning.

"I love you Youko." He whispered so faintly…

* * *

O.O OMIGOD.WTF.HTF.DIWT (translation: Omigod what the fuck How the fuck did I write that!) Ohhh I dropped a brick on my foot today XD not it the good way either now I have a black and blue mark the size of Texas XD no offense if Ii got any people from Texas out there. I just saying. I hoped you liked it REVIEW! 


End file.
